ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben's Team/UAF
Ben's team is the team Ben forms after his grandfather, Max Tennyson disappears. Without his grandfather's guidance, he assembles a team under his grandfather's last orders to him. This team assists Ben in his duties to defend Bellwood from hostile alien activity. Members *Ben Tennyson (leader) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Supporting Members *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce *Cooper Daniels *Azmuth *Paradox *Reinrassic III *The Galactic Enforcers *Elena Validus *Jimmy Jones (in Fame) *Colonel Rozum (in Fame) Allies *Plumbers (in Ben 10 Returns & Darkstar Rising) *Magister Pyke (Deep) *Ken Tennyson (in Max Out) *Bivalvan (in Fame) *Galapagus (in Escape From Aggregor) *P'andor (in Too Hot To Handle) *Andreas (in Andreas’ Fault) *Ra'ad (in Fused) *Carl Tennyson (in Grounded) *Sandra Tennyson (in Grounded) *Verdona Tennyson (in What Are Little Girls Made Of? and Vilgax Attacks) *Frank Tennyson (in What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Lili Tennyson (in What Are Litttle Girls Made Of?) *Tyler (in Inside Man) *Tetrax Shard (in The Secret of Chromastone) *Chromastone/Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia (in The Secret of Chromastone). *Tiffin (in The Con of Rath) *Mrs. Levin (in Vendetta) *Charmcaster (Where the Magic Happens) *Rhomboid Vreedle (in The Enemy of My Enemy) *Octagon Vreedle (in The Enemy of My Enemy) *Magister Korwak (in The Enemy of My Enemy) Deceased Allies/Members *Magister Labrid (in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1; died in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2) *Magister Prior Gilhil (in Darkstar Rising; died in flashback in Escape From Aggregor) *The Sentinel in (Perplexahedron; almost killed by Aggregor and died in Ben's arms) Temporary Members/Allies *Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (in All That Glitters, War of the Worlds, and Absolute Power) *Baz-L (in Pier Pressure and Vreedle, Vreedle) *Vilgax (in Ghost Town) *Argit (in Simple and Andreas’ Fault) *Simian (in Birds of a Feather) *J.T. (Reflected Glory) *Cash (Reflected Glory) *Oliver Thompson (Reflected Glory) Gallery - Main Members Ben10UA.jpg|Ben's team in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben_10_Alien_Force_1.jpg|Ben's team in Ben 10: Alien Force seasons 1 and 2 plum1.jpg|Ben's team in Plumber suits ben10movie2.jpg|Ben's team in Ben 10: Alien Swarm tv_group_468.jpg|Comparison Ben's team in the original series & Ben 10: Race Against Time' bj'.jpg|Ben's team in ''Save the Last Dance File:Ben Team.png|Ben's team in War of the Worlds: Part 1 File:Ep25WarOfTheWorlds_1_0001.jpg|Ben's team (allies and main members) EP01AF.jpg|Season 1 of Alien Force Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena Episodio 28 La venganza de Vilgax Parte 2 TVRip By Villi08 www clansupremo in 107 0001.jpg|Season 3 of Alien Force File:TheTrioinUltimateAlien.png|Season 1 of Ultimate Alien Wallpaper1.jpg|Ben's team in an Ultimate Alien poster Plumber suits.PNG|Ben and his team in plumber suits #2 05.jpg|Ben's team at the beach Bensteamm.jpg|In The Forge of Creation and being yelled at. 04.jpg|Ben's team at the beach #2 ben 10 alien force.jpg|Season 2 of Alien Force 800px-AF-38.jpg|Lodestar, Gwen and Kevin in season 3 of Alien Force 800px-Shot01.png|Ben's team in Ultimate Alien ben-10-alien-force-e03-2.jpg|Tracking down Alan ben-10-alien-force-the-game-psp-1.jpg|Ben's team in Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game Ben_Julie_Gwen_Kevin.png|Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie Andreas_Fault_-_Kevin,_Gwen,_Jetray.png|Jetray, Gwen Kevin in season 1 of Ultimate Alien ben-10-alien-force-s02e03-3.jpg|Group talk Vlcsnap2010061314h01m01s180.png|After the Explosion Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m17s192.png|Vilgax Attacks 3143220.png|Past Ben meeting his future team Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Episode- Deep.jpg|Ampfibian, Gwen and Kevin in "Deep" Ben10UA_wp_01_1680x1050.jpg|''Ultimate Alien'' Pi.jpg|Spidermonkey, Kevin and Gwen in season 3 Ben 10 alien force group max battle-1-.jpg|Ben's team in The Final Battle: Part 2 Category:Groups Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Male Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Human Males Category:Human Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes